Chapter 32 (TROHP)
Yaw613: They are pre-written, I'm just having difficulty keeping a regular publishing time. renextronex: If you want to read about underage people having sex, find another story. I hate Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley because they both hold Harry back. He was desperate and acted in desperation to protect his family, and he isn't a morally black and white character. Also, there was a warning at the beginning of chapter four that it would merely be suggested. anarion87: Thanks. keyblademeister88: Harry distrusts the two of them. He tried keeping the power with those he trusted and felt he could rely on. Will25: Sadly, no. It's for the same reason I don't have alcohol in my house, because I'd enjoy it too much. I actively resist the urge to make pure smut fics under another name or this one, so that's no to smut. And I think it's actually against the rules on . E.L. Girralo: Well, Harry will be getting stronger, but it won't be your fault. So no worries there. Your story sounds awesome, by the way. I had a similar idea for the end of this story, but instead of that, Harry possess another eleven year old alternate universe Harry's body after surviving the end of his universe. I decided against it, because that made him way to powerful and he would logically overload his new body. I like seeing how powerful I can make a character, it's a flaw and a strength of mine. You'll actually see Harry discover a limitation of sorts in this chapter. It might even cause you to pose a question for yourself and your work too: How much power is too much? Is gaining that power worth the cost? The chapters are all pre-written, but sadly, I couldn't keep it going beyond thirty-three chapters. If I had, it would become truly horrible and a mess. August 25th, 1998. It was finally time for the assault on Athens School. I had massively upgraded my combat robes to be on-par with any piece of Olympian armor and had even begun creating a battlestaff to rival Zeus' spear and Poseidon's Trident in destructive potential. That weapon would grant me a massive edge. When it was finished. Months from now. Fortunately, I wouldn't need it for this small task. I was on a cliff overlooking Athens School of Divine Magic and I was quite impressed by it's defenses. It's wards had the raw power of over twenty Magus' and defenses against every viable strategy; except brute force destruction of it's wards. It had automatons, statues, stasis chambers with undead, traps, a two-hundred person security force, and over five-hundred battle ready and trained students. This should be quite challenging, because I wanted to end the school here, with no-one escaping to continue it. I channeled my power into one massive blast and launched it at the entrance, where the defenses were strongest. I calmly watched as the greatest attack that I had ever launched impacted on the wards and then shattered them; destroying the entrance, two stasis chambers, several automatons, statues, and ten security guards. I teleported inside the school grounds and erected my own wards, which were intended to lock us all inside. I manipulated the residual magical energy and directed it to strengthen my newly placed ward. I shrugged off multiple lightning bolts from five descendants of Zeus, Mages, and ripped the magic out of them. I blasted ten new arriving guards into ash and ducked out of the path of a spear of light. I ripped the magic and knowledge out of the spear thrower. I liked that technique and wanted it! I ripped the magic out of several dozen elder students who arrived to attack me, and then I noticed the thirty automatons and statues surrounding me. Fun! Not really! But, I was trying the power of positive thinking. It just wasn't working well for me. I summoned a massive lightning bolt from the sky, forced it to split, causing my nose to bleed a little, and to strike them all. I was quite pleased to see that it destroyed them all. I sensed two nearby stasis chambers opening, and launched two massive Fiendfyre basilisks at them from both hands. I looked so cool doing that! I blasted the other arriving automatons into scrap with wandless magic and ripped their human reinforcements magic out of them. Well, enough holding back. I dismissively ripped the magic out of forty guards who were arriving to attack me, and then telekinetically lifted up dozens of animated statues and easily crushed them. The students watching the massacre were shocked, horrified, and angry. They were going to hate seeing this... The remaining security force arrived and attacked. "Aegis!" I bellowed, as the spells neared me. I watched in smug satisfaction as the spells rebounded on my attackers, killing most of them, but the survivors had their magic quickly ripped from them by me. The students were outraged that I used the magic of Zeus and they all looked like they wanted to kill me. I blasted the glass in the windows through their bodies in retaliation for their 'hurtful looks'. I used the pieces of the crushed statues and launched the fragments at hundreds of magical signatures and watched without emotion as most of them faded. I began calmly picking off the survivors, mostly draining their magic into myself, but killing only a few. When I was done with that, I went to the schools library and withdrew and unshrunk my magical trunks. I had it emptied in under five minutes later, with all of my trunks packed to their limits and quickly sent off to Black Manor. I now had the means to eventually control almost every facet of the world! I was incredibly pleased and eager to gain that power. Sadly, that would have to wait until my schedule cleared up. I continued through the school, taking magic, knowledge, treasure, and artifacts. I even found some knowledge of another surviving colony of giants that the Olympians allowed to exist, for a price: those giants they intended to kill were handed over to the Olympians instead and had their strength taken away from them and added to that of a lucky Olympians. I could have been adding massive amounts of physical strength to mine by sacrificing all the Olympians, but I still had quite a lot and could easily lift over five-thousand tons. Zeus was still stronger, but I could hopefully surpass him; especially if I added the strength of the surviving giant colony to my own. How did I gain this super secret knowledge? A descendant of Heracles, who was taken prisoner, to be sacrificed along with the other descendants of Heracles. I had killed over nine-hundred people by this time, and the students were beginning to feel safe and coming out of their rooms. Naturally, I continued killing students. The strongest students were Archmages and they were especially rare. Mages were slightly less rare, and Sorcerers were so weak that they were nearly unheard of. Grand Sorcerers were the most common power here. As such, I would have plenty of power to give away. Eventually, I killed everyone here and took almost everything that I wanted from this place... Sadly, my massacre wasn't really a challenge. But, that's not to say that my time here was a waste. I was currently looking at the schools wardstone and had learned that the wards weren't at war-time strength... These idiots were so damn arrogant! If they had them at full strength, I would have had to use half of my immense power! I used the absorbed power of four Archmages and teleported their wardstone to Black Manor, for study. This, of course, destroyed the wards around the school... So I teleported to the court yard and bathed everything in Fiendfyre, and then teleported to outside the school. When I arrived, I was surrounded by several Olympians. Based on the knowledge I added... They were Hecate, Triton, Pan, Kymopoleia, Persephone, Charon, Asclepius, and Thanatos. "We should flee!" Hecate advised fearfully. "He's stronger than all of us put together!" I overwhelmed her power and teleported her into my prison. "Ignore her, age is getting to her..." I said, with a smirk. I quickly overpowered Thanatos and Asclepius and bound them in restraints, before teleporting them to Black Manor. The other five? They were all beaten far more easily. "I can almost read the history books now... 'From Gods to Insects: The Story of the Olympians'." I said, before teleporting to the former Malfoy Manor. When I arrived, I immediately went towards my waiting family and my allies, new and old. We recently recruited the current Supreme Mugwump, Babajide Akingbade, and representatives for China, Japan, South Korea, and Mongolia. "Welcome to the Order of Power, ladies and gentlemen!" I said, to our newest members. "Thank you for the invitation, Lord Peverell-Gryffindor-Slytherin." Babajide said gratefully. The others gave me their thanks too. "Your proposal was quite appealing, all twenty pages of it. Unity for magical-kind and my supporters all agreed with your African Union proposal and we have begun implementation. They all accept that Spain now controls Morocco, Tunisia, Western Sahara, Mauritania, Algeria, Mali, Niger, Nigeria, and all of the smaller nations near them. They aren't happy, but those were all deemed acceptable losses for the dream of true unity." "Excellent. Shall we begin with reports?" Everyone nodded, though the newer members did so in confusion. I noticed that James still looked surly, he wasn't pleased with my refusal to allow him control of my Order. Lately he had been getting arrogant and entitled and had even seemed incredibly jealous of me. He wouldn't even be able to manage it successfully and would just end up getting our entire family killed. "I now have control of Syria, Jordan, Iraq, and Kuwait now." Wulf began. "Once I have control of Turkey, I will begin my conquest of Saudi Arabia and then Yemen, Oman, and the United Arab Emirates. That will complete my dream, but I will continue to honor my agreements with this group." "I've made my plans to take Germany, with deception rather than outright battle. I'll eventually seize Italy, Denmark, Belgium, Netherlands, Switzerland, Slovenia, Austria, Liechtenstein, and the Czech Republic. After that, I'll maintain my holdings and honor my agreements with the Order." Cort said, in a somewhat bored tone. "I have solidified my control over India and have conquered Pakistan, Tajikstan, Kyrgyzstan, Uzbekistan, Turkmenistan, and I'll soon have control over Afghanistan. Once those holdings are secure, I'll take Iran and prepare for phase two." Advik informed the others. "I will, of course, strive to honor any agreements." Advik was already planning for phase two. I wonder who's domain he was merging with via marriage? "Who's domain are you merging with?" Cort asked, in interest. "My youngest grandson is marrying Wulf's daughter to solidify an alliance; neither are heirs and will only inherit if our other heirs die." Advik replied, easing mine and Cort's concerns. I was given expectant looks. "I have political control of the United Kingdom. Ireland, Norway, and Sweden can all be claimed within a month, once I have dealt with current threats." I said, to their understanding. "Status on werewolf preserves or alternatives?" "My Spanish Empire has opted for eradication." Damian Garcia informed us. "They will be purged from my holdings as well." Cort said. "And mine," Advik added. "And mine. They aren't worth the trouble." Wulf said. "My alliance has designated Zambia as a preserve and has alotted guards to prevent escape." Babajide said. He wasn't very surprised by their solutions to Lycanthropy. The others seemed to have went for extermination too. "Excellent. I used the recent war to eradicate massive numbers of them, but I will finish the job soon, and wipe out the Dementors too." I noticed that our new recruits look confused. "Gentlemen, I know you all have ambitions... The defeat of North Korea and re-absorption of it, the expansion of Magical China, and the expansion of Magical Japan and Mongolia. This group will help with that. A favor for favor situation. For instance, I assisted them in conquests, provided funding for war efforts and in return, they aided my family against Britain's Dark Lord, Voldemort." They all quickly agreed to join up. They were informed that Russian territory was mostly fair game, but that senior members like Kazakhstan and Mongolia wanted to double their territory and Japan had requested a small slice of island near Russia. That still left China massive amounts of potential territory to be gained. All together, Russia would be shrinking soon. Ukraine, Kazakhstan, Mongolia, Japan, China, Belarus, Finland, Latvia, Estonia, Azerbaijan, and even Georgia were all targeting them now. Once the planning was done, it was time for me to bestow my excess power on my allies... I doubled all of their magical power. Advik finally became a Magus. Nysa became a tier-two Archmage. Nicolas and Perenelle both became Archmages, and so did James and China's representative. The Sorcerers: Aaron Wulf, Augusta Longbottom, Alexander Greengrass, Babajide Akingbade, and South Korea's representative all became Grand Sorcerers. I would have to meet with my closest allies some more to enhance their powers further, and I still had some Olympians to deal with. I would ensure that my family had enough power to overwhelm my allies, and Nysa and I would have the lions share of that power. I was paranoid and wanted to ensure that my lady and I could face all potential threats to us. I retrieved Hecate from the prison, restrained her, and teleported us to Black Manor. "Well, I'm not in the mood for small talk, so I'll get right to business." I ripped the magic out of Thanatos, Charon, Pan, and Persephone. I placed a struggling Hecate in the ritual circle. She knew what was about to happen to her, and looked horrified. "Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." I said. I could feel her struggle against the rituals effects, but she was quickly over-powered. I felt her knowledge enter my mind, as a wave of energy was released from her. I felt her knowledge enter my mind and become mine. I felt my body absorb copies of her skill and experience, but I passed out while my body grew accustom to it's new power level. When I awoke, I repeated the ritual on Asclepius, Triton, and Kymopoleia... And I technically broke my new ranking system. I was getting too close to becoming a being of pure magic! I was on the verge of gaining power rivalling that of Gaea, Nyx, and Ouranos! I didn't want that! I enjoyed being a physical being! I would need to eventually weaken myself magically. Until that time, I had to continue. I sacrificed the descendants of Heracles next, greatly increasing my physical strength. I would still be enhancing my families power every day, until I had burned off a lot more of my excess power. Sadly, one could only double their power once a day, but that was deemed 'nigh-impossible'. I would be pouring my power into my family and doing the nigh-impossible. October 1st, 1998. It had been an amazing month and my entire family and the Flamels were all Magus' now. That helped me a lot! I also elevated my closest allies to Archmage status, except Augusta and Alexander: they passed. I didn't fully trust my allies and I wanted them kept in check, and empowering my family and most trusted to be able to do that was a great way. I had channeled any remaining power from my attack on the Athens School into my ward system. Once activated, it would cover all parts of Britain and Ireland, but it still needed massive work and improvements. I wanted Britain and Ireland to be my own personal fortress islands, with unimaginably powerful wards spanning the entirety of them. The wards weren't ready yet, but, once at full strength, my dominion would be very well protected. I wanted every city more secure than Hogwarts, with every magical location heavily warded and defended. Most of these activities didn't consume my time though. I aided Advik and conquered Afghanistan and large parts of Iran for him. I took Turkey for Aaron and then all of Saudi Arabia, Yemen, Oman, and the United Arab Emirates. It was very easy, and I wanted to get it done before they improved their defenses. Babajide had continued adding member nations to his 'African Union'. Cort managed to seize Germany, citing the resurgence of a pro-Grindelwald party that he was secretly a supporter of. He had himself installed as leader and had his puppets installed into positions of power. I had reinforced my control of Great Britain and had acquired indirect control of Ireland, Norway, and Sweden. It involved a lot of killing, but my supporters were now in control, and would slowly breed and brainwash loyalty to me into their people. Norway would be easy, my actions at Durmstrang and the Dueling Tournament gave me a low-level of fame to exploit and speed up the acquisition. I put off confronting the Olympians, hoping that they would lower their guards and my needing to do more important things. So far, I had only captured Hera and ripped the magic out of her, and slaughtered several minor deities and added their powers to my ward system. The most the wards could do now is prevent enemy Warlocks from apparating into my territory, but they weren't nearly powerful enough to stop a Sorcerer from doing the same. Not yet, anyway. Once I quadrupled the amount of power in them, they would be. I was already searching for massive wardstones to fortify all the magical settlements in my newly controlled territory against attack. I had even found time to get my DADA and Ancient Studies masteries! Granted, it was merely two theory tests and then several demonstrations, but it was still impressive and a testament to my time management. Unfortunately, James was mad that I got my DADA mastery before he did... This had only added to his recently developed flaws... Jealousy and entitlement among them. "Did you have to get your DADA mastery before I did?" James asked with a whine, amusing our family and Cho. That was probably the twentieth time that he had complained in less than ten minutes... "Well... I kinda put it off while I was training you in your fourth year. I originally intended to leave Durmstrang with ten masteries to my name and have an unparalleled and near-impossible achievement, that would hopefully stand unconquered for all time. I wasn't trying to upstage you. I just had the time to do it and really wanted all two masteries." I said, calming him down some. "Besides... I did several things before you did... I took my OWLs and NEWTs before you, lost my virginity before you, had my first threesome before you, had my first foursome before you, had my first orgy before you, and constantly had a lead in magical power and acquired the ranks before you." I said, causing James and my Mom to glare at me. The others were all very impressed by my previous accomplishments. "That's not funny, Harry!" James exclaimed angrily, causing some light laughter. "Of course not! Orgies can be quite tiring!" I said, causing Sirius to laugh. "At least until you build up a lot of stamina." I added, causing Sirius to snort in amusement. James was blushing by now. "The point is, I'm sorry and I wasn't trying to hurt or upstage you." "But you did it accidentally! That's worse!" James replied heatedly. "Technically, I was trying to upstage Merlin Emrys, Morgana le Fay, Albus Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald, and Tom Riddle." James glared at me. "I'm sorry." Nothing, he was still angry. "Okay, fine. Academic over-achievement is my thing anyway." And then he just stormed off in a huff. "Really, Harry?" Cho asked in annoyance. "What? He'll get over it. I made an honest mistake and gave a sincere apology and if he can't accept that, then it's on him." I said, to everyone's agreement. "Now, he's probably wondering why you aren't there comforting him." The dismissal was clear in my words and Cho angrily left the room. "Did you have to make little of his hurt feelings?" Mom asked somewhat angrily. "He was being a brat about it, Mom. I put off me gaining those masteries to train him and ensure that he stayed alive, and I found time to finally gain them and took the opportunity, and now he's complaining because he feels inadequate. The world doesn't revolve around him! I worked hard for my masteries! I've worked hard all my life!" I said angrily, just barely containing my anger. "You mocked him, Harry." Mom said in exasperation and not a little anger. "I was joking and trying to defuse the tension and trying to show him just how silly he was being." I argued. "You still should been a lot kinder about it. It seemed like you were mocking him and bragging about your successes. I'm still not pleased about all the sex you've had and I honestly regret sending you to Durmstrang sometimes because of that." Mom said. "You realize that if I had never went to Durmstrang, then I would been repressed and angry, and would have most likely surpassed Voldemort and then became a Dark Lord right? I never would have met Nysa, I wouldn't have been exposed to the Dark Arts in a safe, controlled, environment where I could safely study them. Honestly, I could have become worse than Voldemort and just burned Hogwarts to the ground with everyone and myself inside it out of rage. I may have even just walked away from Britain out of pure contempt for it's mediocrity." I was tired of talking. I gave her one last look of disgust and left the room, followed by a hurt looking Nysa and a shocked Fleur. "I can't believe she said that! Your actions prevented a lot of deaths and you trained your weak idiot of brother and made him a proper wizard! Your the reason why the war went so well!" Nysa exclaimed angrily, with Fleur nodding in agreement. I was busy thinking about moving out of the family home. I was very angry that she said that. Hogwarts wasn't worth anyone's time, well, until I got control of it. It was the worst school in the world! Now? It's the seventh best and quickly improving, and when the new classes were added, it would even jump several ranks ahead. "I know. I'm already considering moving out of Potter Manor. I'm getting tired of her judgement. Her support of monogamy and waiting until marriage for sex is a holdover from her muggle religious upbringing and is very annoying. Honestly, it's well over due anyway. We should have moved into our own home as soon as we got married." "I think we should move out. Which homes do you have that are ready to live in?" Nysa asked. "Black Manor was left, specifically, to me. I've mainly been using it for storage, because it was the most secure option. Slytherin Castle is livable and incredibly nice and very secure. Gryffindor Castle is the same and decorated far better than Gryffindor Tower. We could move into those. I'd prefer Gryffindor Castle, it's a more acceptable loss if attacked, and that is possible given my enemies." "That sounds good, but you need to stop using an entire manor for storage. What all do you have stored there, anyway?" Nysa asked. "Lots of stuff." I replied cryptically. "I'll have to sort it all out when my feud with the Olympians is done. I'm not sure what all is in there, so I'll want to do that alone." "Just be careful, Harry. I'll go pack, you should both do the same." Nysa said, before walking off. "How do you feel about this, Fleur?" I asked in concern. "I agree. Your mother is a prude, and this way we can have sex whenever and wherever we want." Fleur replied, having left her accent behind months ago. Fleur went to go pack too, and I opted to do the same. Potter Manor, Entrance Hall. We had finally finished packing, and were nearing the exit. "Harry, where are you going?" Dad asked in concern. "I'm moving out, it's way past time. With James recent behavior and moms disapproval of my relationships and basically wishing them out of existence, it just needs to be done. I'll still be your heir, of course. With James recent behavior, him being a Lord or even an heir would be a true nightmare." I said, as James came downstairs. I noticed that my father seemed to agree with my assessment. "Leaving so soon?" James asked smugly. "Yeah, I need more places to shag all of my ladies, and I'm tired of your appalling behavior." I said, to his anger. The idiot went for his wand, but I forced his arms behind his back, summoned his wand to me, and then forced him to kneel before me. "You know, if I were petty, that would be the attempted assault on a Lord of four Most Ancient and Noble Houses and heir to two more... Why don't you tell me why you've been acting like this recently." "I did all of this good and your the one benefiting and thriving! You're Lord of House Gryffindor and heir to House Potter! You destroyed the Light Faction, and I'm suppose to be the new Light Lord! You left me to be the Lord and leader of nothing!" James shouted angrily, drawing Mom, Nysa, Fleur, and Cho to us. "I punished the enemies of our family. Smith and Macmillan wanted to basically torture an innocent for life, they both deserved far worse. You can rebuild the Light Faction under your leadership and without any of Dumbledore's influence in it." I said, calmly refuting his points. "Just because I'm thriving doesn't mean you can try taking what I earned out of jealousy!" "I don't need my mastery of Legilimency to know what you're thinking, little brother!" I said, accurately guessing what he was thinking. "You want control of my Order, the Gryffindor Lordship and to replace me as heir to House Potter. You're even jealous of my skill, which is a by-product of my own hard work and intellect. I won't throw away my hardwork or make myself miserable to inflate your ego and fulfill your feelings of entitlement!" "Then I'll take what's yours! You're an unrepentant Dark Wizard anyway!" James yelled, to our families shock. "You've killed hundreds and some of them could have been redeemed! I will defeat you and imprison you and your whores!" I punched him so hard that his jar broke. Yeah... that would need to be vanished and regrown. My parents moved to intervene, but I flung them away. "You would be less than nothing without me! You were and are useless! You think you beat Voldemort because of your own strategizing? You had to be forced to train and better yourself! I got you your most powerful allies! I made sure you had the training and made sure that you were positioned to replace Dumbledore! I even killed Dumbledore and his useless sycophants for you! I even poured power into you to elevate you to higher levels!" "I had hoped that you would get over this jealousy, but I can see that I was mistaken." I casually stripped him of his Magus status and much of his magical power, and left him a mere Mage... The sad part was that I had to keep my dysfunctional family together... I stunned my mother, father, James, and Cho. I aimed the Elder Wand wand at James... Legilimens! I scanned his memories, casually overpowering his mental defenses... I removed his jealousy and arrogance, and made him more slightly humble. I also programmed a great degree of obedience into him, I removed his desire for children, and having discovered that Cho was encouraging him to divide our family, I ensured that he found her less appealing. I removed his memory of his enhanced powers, why his jaw was broken, and for the final act... I tied these changes to his magic and life-force to prevent them from ever truly being undone. If anyone ever succeeded... He would die. I made the necessary changes to my mother and father, and altered Cho to the point that she found James less appealing: focusing on his intelligence, manners, and sexual performance, and I learned that James was sub-par in the second. For laughs, and to punish him for insulting my ladies, I ensured that she would publicize his lack of sexual prowess.